lifetimemoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
2019
Previous: 2018 Next: 2020 * January 2: Mad Mom ❤ * January 3: My Daughter's Ransom * January 12: Terrified at 17 * January 13: Best Friend's Betrayal * January 18: When Vows Break * January 19: Escaping the Madhouse: The Nellie Bly Story * January 19: Mistress Hunter * January 20: Deadly Match * January 25: Dating to Kill * January 25: Seduced by a Killer * January 26: Love You To Death * February 1: Deadly Excursion * February 2: Death of a Cheerleader * February 8: In Bed with a Killer * February 9: Victoria Gotti: My Father's Daughter * February 15: Killer Reputation * February 16: Olivia Newton-John: Hopelessly Devoted to You * February 23: Who's Stalking Me? * March 1: The Ex Next Door * March 2: The Killer Downstairs * March 9: Suburban Swingers Club �� * March 13: Maternal Instinct * March 16: Mommy Group Murder ❤ * March 17: Mommy's Little Princess * March 23: Daughter's Deception * March 24: Thicker Than Water * March 30: Kill Thy Neighbor * April 5: I Almost Married a Serial Killer * April 12: Radio Silence * April 20: I Am Somebody's Child: The Regina Louise Story ❤ * April 26: My Mother's Killer Boyfriend * May 3: A Mother on the Edge * May 4: Psycho Stripper * May 4: Dying for a Baby * May 10: The Wrong Husband * May 10: Am I a Serial Killer? ❤ * May 11: Homekilling Queen * May 12: Killer in Law * May 15: Fatal Friend Request * May 17: Deadly Assistant * May 18: Psycho Granny * May 24: Stressed to Death * May 30: Fatal Getaway ❤ * June 4: Secrets in a Small Town * June 6: Murder In-Law ❤ * June 11: The Wrong Patient * June 11: A Body to Die For * June 14: My Stepfather's Secret * June 15: Tempting Fate * June 22: To Have and to Hold * June 29: Family Pictures * July 5: The Wrong Stepmother * July 6: A Model Kidnapping * July 10: The Wrong Mommy * July 12: The Wrong Boy Next Door * July 13: Stalked by My Doctor: A Sleepwalker's Nightmare * July 17: The Husband * July 19: The Wrong Mommy * July 20: Purity Falls ❤ * July 27: V.C. Andrews' Heaven * August 2: A Lover Scorned * August 3: V.C. Andrews Dark Angel * August 9: Deadly Influencer * August 10: V.C. Andrews Fallen Hearts * August 16: Dating to Kill * August 16: House of Deadly Secrets * August 17: V.C. Andrews Gates of Paradise * August 24: V.C. Andrews Web of Dreams * September 2: The Secret Lives of Cheerleaders * September 7: Identity Theft of a Cheerleader * September 8: The Wrong Cheerleader * September 14: The Cheerleader Escort * September 15: Undercover Cheerleader * September 21: Escaping the NXIVM Cult: A Mother's Fight to Save Her Daughter * September 22: Mommy Group Murder ❤ * September 28: Trapped: The Alex Cooper Story ❤ * October 1: Adopted in Danger * October 3: A Working Mom's Nightmare * October 5: Abducted: The Mary Stauffer Story ❤ * October 6: My Wife's Secret Life * October 10: Sinister Seduction * October 11: Erasing His Past * October 12: College Admissions Scandal * October 13: Killer Contractor * October 17: Psycho BFF * October 18: The Sisterhood * October 18: Sleeping With My Student * October 24: Kindred Spirits * October 26: The Road Home For Christmas * November 2: Christmas Reservations * November 9: Radio Christmas * November 10: A Sweet Christmas Romance * November 15: A Daughter's Plan to Kill �� * November 16: Christmas in Louisiana * November 16: The Missing Sister * November 17: Random Acts of Christmas * November 22: His Secret Marriage * November 22: Magical Christmas Shoes * November 23: My Husband's Secret Twin * November 24: Christmas 9 to 5 * November 28: A Christmas Wish * November 29: The Past Never Dies * November 30: Merry Liddle Christmas * Mommy Would Never Hurt You ❤ * December 1: All My Husband's Wives * December 1: You Light Up My Christmas * December 6: A Storybook Christmas * December 6: The Doctor Will Kill You Now �� * December 7: Christmas Unleashed * December 7: He's Out To Get You ❤ * December 8: Grounded for Christmas * December 8: His Deadly Affairs * December 9: Twinkle All the Way * December 13: Christmas Stars * December 14: Winter Song * December 14: Most Likely to Murder * December 15: Rediscovering Christmas * December 20: My Mom's Darkest Secrets * December 20: The Christmas Temp * December 21: Christmas Love Letter * December 21: Christmas Hotel * December 21: Is My Daughter Really Dead? ��=Really Bad ❤=BetterThan Most (Ratings based on IMDB, Rotten Tomatoes, Reviews, Views, etc.) Category:2019 Movies